Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by Fire Knight
Summary: AU. Harry starts out his 5th year at Hogworts. This year he will have to deal with new powers, his past and his future. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter and some of the elements from may be from other stories, I want to say that I don't own those stories either. They belong to there respective authors. Also I would like to thank Aqualaria, Miranda Flairgold, Neo and all the other authers stories who inspired me to write this.  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Dream  
  
Harry Potter did not know where he was going. A force was pulling him towered something. His eyes searched the stone corridor he was in but he could not find anything familiar. Suddenly the pull became to great and Harry felt himself flying down corridors and stairwells. "What's going on?" thought Harry breathing heavily as the wind blew passed him at freighting speeds. A window appeared at the end of the corridor, as Harry drew closer to the window he realized he was not slowing down instead he was picking speed. "O, God! I'm going faster then when I am on my firebolt!" thought Harry. Suddenly Harry was pulled out of the window.  
  
He closed his and screamed and waited for the hard ground to come and reach him, but to his surprise he found he was flying in the air. Harry, at finding himself not dead, started to laugh. "I'm not dead," thought Harry. Harry being to look around at where he was. He eyes went wide with surprise as he noticed a familiar sight. Hogworts. Below him was his school and the Dark Forest. Silver moonlight glittered off the lake, that he could barely make out. "Hogworts? What am I doing." Harry's thought was suddenly cut off as a shadow spread across the school.  
  
Harry turned around and gasped at what he saw. Coming over the horizon was the moon but in front of the moon was a creature. This creature Harry could not make out clearly but its wings were huge. The moon became overshadowed as dark storm clouds passed over it. Harry was felled with unspeakable dread. Suddenly the creature let out a lone howl. The dark clouds that had gathered were suddenly full of lighting, the wind was being to blow more fiercely. Harry shut his eyes against the on slaughter. The sound of the wind and lighting filled his head, but he heard a voice louder then the storm. He strained to hear it. The storm died down and all he could was the voice. Harry listened to the voice.  
  
AFTER 14 YEARS OF PEACE SHALL THE DARKNESS RETURN TO THE LAND. THE DARK LORD SHALL ONCE MORE BEGIN HIS REIGN OF TERROR AND SEEK HIS THRONE A CHILD BORN OF THE STAG AND THE LILIY OF THE FIELD, WITH THE MARK OF THE STORM UPON HIM, SHALL ARISE TO TAKE UP THE HARDSHIP OF STOPPING HIS WAVE OF DARKNESS WHEN 15 SUMMERS HAVE PASSED HIS TRUE POWERS, AS THE HEIR SHALL BE RELVEILED. REJOYCE ALL CREATURES OF LIGHT AND TREAMBLE ALL CREATURES OF DARKNESS.  
  
"What does that mean?" shouted Harry into the darkness. Harry forced his eyes open which had become as heavy as lead and what he saw made Harry jump. He was no longer in the sky but in the Great Hall at Hogworts. The Hall was completely dark expect for the candles that surround the head table. Harry walked from the back of the Great Hall to the head table but stopped when he saw it was not the professors who usually set at the table. Instead there were five strangers.  
  
On the far left was a man with a long goatee, dark looking eyes and shoulder length brown hair, dressed in green robes. Next to him was a kindly women with long auburn colored hair and kind brown eyes, dressed in yellow robes. In the middle stood a man who looked older then all the others. He had a long white beard that matched his even longer white hair. He was dressed in dark blue robes. Next to him sat a young looking women compared to the rest the group. She had long black raven colored hair and ice blue eyes. Next to her sat a man with the air of eternal youth. He had shoulder length raven colored hair, emerald green eyes and was dressed in red robes.  
  
Harry starred at the group of people. The old man smiled, "Come foreword Harry Potter." Harry did not what posed him but for some reason he trusted the old man and the four people gathered. As he grew closer, he felt as he had knew these people all his live. He stopped when he reached the steps that would lead to the high table. He looked from one face to the other. "Who are you?" asked Harry, curiosity enlighten his eyes. The group of elders looked from one to another and smiled down at the young wizard.  
  
"My dear, that is not important at the moment." said the women in the yellow robes.  
  
"Everything will be reviled in time, lad." spoke the man in the green robes. Harry was about to ask why when the women in the purple robes held up her hand.  
  
The women spoke in a soft voice. "Please, child, trust you will know soon enough." Harry nodded his head.  
  
The older man in the middle spoke again. "Harry, your time is coming. You must be prepared."  
  
The man at the end of the table in red robes spoke next. "Harry, you alone are the only one who can change what is happen in the world."  
  
Harry was confused. " What do you mean I am the only one? The only one to change what?"  
  
  
  
Then as one the five older individuals replied, "You will soon." They all raised there hands and they were surround by a white light. Harry heard the sound of thunder and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The ceiling was crises-crossed with lighting. Suddenly a large bolt of lighting came thundering down and struck Harry. Harry threw up his arms to protect himself but he knew it was useless. Harry waited for the cold hands of death but he felt nothing. Harry opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Harry looked at his body in wonder. Lighting was traveling up and down his chest, arms and legs.  
  
Harry looked up at the high table but nobody was there. Harry looked around and noticed with a surprise that two women and the three men had surround him. They were still glowing. "What in the world is going on?" Harry thought turning in a circle to look at group of people who had surround him. The women and men brought there arms with there hands almost touching. A warm glow was building between each of there hands and there eyes held that same glow. Harry swallowed his throat suddenly dry with fear. "Wha, What are you doing?" asked Harry with a shake voice.  
  
The man in the red robe smiled which took some of Harry fear away. "Soon, Harry, Soon. You will know everything soon enough." The glow that surround the group begin to grow in power. Harry heard what sound like the song of a phoenix and the next thing Harry knew he was surround by a wall of fire but it did not hurt him. Harry reached a trembling hand and touched the fire. Before his fingers even touched the fire it leapt on to his hand and raced across his whole body. Harry gasped as he felt no pain.  
  
"Just like the lighting," thought Harry looking at the fire surrounding his hand but before Harry could say Quidditch the fire changed to water. Now Harry could only stand in silence and in wonder as clear water race around him. Harry gasped as the water begin to change again this time to earth. "How is this possible." thought Harry with wonder. That how went the next few minutes. The earth changed to wind, to ice and finally to pure white light. As the light faded so did the wall of fire. When the wall was gone, Harry looked around but only saw the old man. "What happened?" asked Harry weaving slightly on the spot. "I feel so tired but I haven't been doing anything."  
  
The old man smiled, " It will pass. What was done tonight was for you Harry."  
  
"What was done for me?" The old man in the blue robe begin to be swallowed up in the darkness that had began to creep up slowly on them.  
  
"You will know soon enough." replied the old man before he was swallowed by the darkness. Harry's temper snapped.  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!" shouted Harry into the darkness that was creeping up around him.  
  
Suddenly there was flash of light and before he lost conciseness he heard a voice reply, "You will know soon enough, Harry Slytherin Hufflepuff James Ravenclaw Gryffindor Potter. You will know, You will know, You will know."  
  
Harry gasped and sat up right in bed. 


	2. Guests at Mrs. Figg's House

Chapter 2: Guests at Mrs. Figg' s House  
  
Harry gazed around the room trying to remember where he was. He squinted and tried to comprehend the fuzzy outlines. Blindly, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Harry quickly put them and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his room at the Dursleys. "What a dream!" thought Harry as he propped himself on his pillows as he lay against the beds headboard. Harry glanced at the flashing red lights of the clock on the table and let out a small moan. The clock flashed merrily back him, 4:57 A.M. "When I return to Hogworts, I am going to have bags under my the size the Dudley." thought Harry as he gathered strength to get out of bed.  
  
With a small sigh of regret, Harry pulled himself out of bed. "That dream what does it mean?" said Harry out loud as he fixed his bed. " All ways the same thing, Hogworts, a large animal, and that same group of people. That old man all ways calls me something at the end but what is it?" thought Harry as he stopped to ponder the dream. For the past few day the boy who had lived had been having strange dreams. Strange dreams for even Harry Potter. Harry shook his head as he could not remember what it was. " Maybe I can remember after a jog to the park."  
  
This thought made Harry smile. Every since he had come back to Privet Drive he had started to jog in the morning before anyone else was up. Jogging cleared his head of the bad dreams he had of Voldormort and the previous year of Hogworts.  
  
Harry turned slightly pale as he remembered what had happened with Cedric Diggory at the end of the year. Ever since he had left the hospital wing at school he had nightmares about Cedric's death. No one had blamed him for his death but he still could not help it. "It is my fault," thought Harry as pulled off his pajamas, " if Cedric hadn't, NO! I wont blame myself. I have to keep going even if this guiltiness does never go away." Harry pulled on a pair of black jogging paints and a white t-shirt. Harry took several deep breaths to steady his nerves. " I can't do nothing for Cedric now expect remember him."  
  
With soul weare sigh, Harry opened his bedroom door slowly. The fifteen year old stuck his head out the door and listened. Harry smiled when he heard the sound of his uncle and his cousin snoring. With the grace of a person who rode upon a broom, Harry stealth tiptoed out into the hallway and down the stairs. When the front door was shut behind him, Harry's face broke into a large grin. The young man quickly did a few stretches. He then walked to the sidewalk where he ran in place for a few moments to warm up. Harry started a brisk pace. Harry started to jog down the street enjoying the cool crisp morning air. Harry was startled out of his enjoyment when he had run all the way down to the Privet drive Park. Harry smiled, " I'm getting faster." thought Harry as he started to jog back up the street.  
  
Harry was almost back to the Dursley house. When he noticed something strange. Standing on front of Miss. Figgs doorstep was person dressed in a purple wizard's cloak! Harry stopped right in his tracks, " Mrs. Figg?! No, it could not be.." thought Harry as he took his glasses off to wipe them on his t-shirt, " I am just imagine things. If must been something on my glasses." Harry put the glasses back on his head and looked back at Mrs. Figgs house. The man in the cloak was gone. " I must just imagined it or did I?" Harry thoughts were troubled all the way up the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Figg glanced out the living room window in her house. She let out a small sigh, as she could not see the person she had put in charge of protecting.  
  
"Is he gone, Arabella" asked the Prof. Dumbledore sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of a cheer fire. Mrs. Figg turned from the window and nodded her head.  
  
" You were very clumsily, Albus." stated as she went to the sit down across from the Headmaster of Hogworts. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
" I'm sorry, Arabella. It's just that I did not stop to think that he would be out this early," said Albus looking around the room. It was a medium sized room with a two overstuffed chairs, a forest green sofa and a large coffee table. Around on the walls were pictures of long gone family members and some pictures of old friends.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he saw five large cats on the sofa. He turned his attention back to Arabella who was boring a cup of tea for him. "When did Harry take up jogging?" asked Dumbledore taking the tea from Arabella hand.  
  
  
  
"O, it must been a couple of days ago. I think it takes his mind off things." spoke Arabella Figg taking a sip of her tea. Ablus sighed  
  
" What is wrong, Albus?" asked the old women putting down her cup of tea. The Headmaster of Hogworts looked up at his old friend.  
  
"Has any thing interesting happened here lately?" spoke Professor Dumbledore looking sharply at Mrs.Figg.  
  
Mrs. Figg looked up suddenly at the man setting in front of her. She nodded, " As a matter of fact, last night my magic detectors went appositely crazy. There was a lot of magic around here last night. For moment I thought that Voldemort had found Harry!"  
  
Albus eyebrows rose slightly, "As I thought." Arabella looked at him questionably. "Around midnight, all the professors and order members were awakened by this terrible storm."  
  
"I still do not see what is wrong."  
  
" You see it was not the storm itself but where is was."  
  
"Where was it?" asked Mrs. Figg, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"A full fledge thunderstorm was taking place in the Great Hall. For a few moment the enchanted ceiling was not reflecting the outside sky but was actually doing something entirely different." said Albus quietly. A Mrs. Figgs eye went wide and was about to speak, but the professor irrupted her. " There more. After a few minutes the storm was gone but suddenly the hall was filled with this white light. I never in my life felt such magic, it was incredible. Next, there was this voice that said "The time for the heir to come to his birthright and his power shall be nigh."  
  
" That is amazing and since Harry is the heir of .."  
  
Albus nodded his head, " He is the only heir that I know of besides Voldemort."  
  
Arabella raised her eyebrow, " You don't think the message could be talking of him do you?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, " I don't believe so. Mr. Riddle has already come into his power a long time ago."  
  
Arabella closed her eyes for a moment in thought, "I wonder what sort of power Harry will have. Is any way to know at all?"  
  
"I am afraid not. Until Harry shows the powers himself or we get some kind of warning like we did last night there is no way to know. Arabella, please be on the lookout for any strange signs of magic. It could be Harry's powers showing."  
  
As he said this, he reached into his robe and pulled out a curios looking watch. There were small planets rotating around the edge and in the center of the watch was a tiny sun. "I am afraid I have to go. I just wanted to inform you of what was happing and to be on the look out."  
  
Arabella nodded her head and arose with the headmaster as he made his way to the door. " Besides last night, this place has been quite. If anything does happen I will owl you. You know I am still mad at you for taking my fireplace off the Floo network." she said as she opened the door and checked to make sure the street was empty.  
  
"I am sorry about that but someone could use your fireplace to get to Harry." spoke Albus as he stepped on to the concrete path leading to the door. " Until next, old friend" Dumlbledore was about to recast the invisibility spell when Arabella held up her hand. The Headmaster looked at her.  
  
"Next time you come, keep the invisibility spell on yourself until I answer the door. I do not want to explain to Harry why there was a wizard at my door."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, nodded his head and took out his wand and waved it over himself. Arabella looked at the spot where he was before she closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I will even take flames to certain point. 


	3. Massacres

Chapter 3: All My Fault  
  
  
  
"BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" shouted Vernon Dursily to his nephew,  
  
Harry paled slightly as he came through the door.  
  
"Why are they up so early?" thought Harry as he glanced at the clock on the mantel on the fireplace. It read 8:10. Harry did a double take when he saw the clock. "My clock must have stopped."  
  
"Well," shouted Vernon turning a dark angry purple as he stood next to the stairs, his hand gripping the banister so tightly that Harry could actually hear the banister crack,  
  
"I am waiting boy."  
  
"I just went for a jog that's all Uncle Vernon. Honestly." spoke Harry quickly, "That's all."  
  
Vernon looked at Harry with his eyes trying to see if the story was the truth. Satisfied he nodded his head. " Hurry up. Go upstairs and clean up. Go on, Petunia, Dudily, and I are waiting for our breakfast."  
  
Harry merely nodded his head and flew up the stairs. " I can't believe I am this late," thought Harry with a sigh. The young man went to the bathroom, stripped off his jogging cloths. Harry turned on the shower and let the hot water work out his sore mussels.  
  
After fifteen minutes under the shower, Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. The fifteen year old looked at himself in the fogged up mirror. He had bags under his eyes from where he had started to get up early, and he had very little mussels to speak. The mussels he did have were from him playing Qudditiech. Harry shook his head at his reflection, " I wish I at least did not look like skin and bones." Harry let out another sigh and picked up his cloths and headed to his room to change.  
  
After changing into Dudeily old cloths, and making sure Hedwig had not returned yet from delivering a letter to Ron, Harry went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as his uncle had said everyone was waiting for him to fix breakfast.  
  
"Boy, hurry and fix breakfast for my little Dudiers is wasting away." screeched Aunt Petunia as she went from the stove to sit down at the table. Harry looked at his cousin, Dudily Dursily. For the past two years the Smelting nurse had put Dudily on a diet. But the truth of the matter was that his cousin was not losing wait but gaining weight. So the nurse ,this summer had told Dudily to go ahead and eat what he wanted as his diet was not working whatsoever. He now resembled a small killer whale. Harry's Uncle had his head buried in the mourning newspaper.  
  
Harry made his way to the stove and begins to fix his so-called family breakfast. When he was doing this, Dudily reached over to the brand new TV that had been put in the kitchen at his constant begging. As Harry fried the eggs he listened to the news report that had come over.  
  
"Last night, ten bodies were discovered on a subway (AN: I do not know if London has a subway system but if the city doesn't, for this story the city does.) around twelve midnight. According to Scotland Yard, the bodies did not show any kinds of wounds expect for the wrists of each victim that appeared to have rope burns. The only other strange thing about this incident was that a mark was apparently burned into the wall of the subway car." spoke the reporter from the subway tunnel in which the victims were discovered.  
  
Harry paled and forgot all about the Dursley's breakfast. He turned and stared at the pictures on the television set. The cameraman showed the inside of the subway cart and Harry felt sick. On the far wall from the exit, burned with magic was the Dark Mark.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing?!" screed Aunt Petunia as she saw that Harry was letting the breakfast was burning. Petunia jumped up and ran to the stove to save the burning food. Uncle Vernon turned from the TV to yell at Harry for been a ungrateful brat but Harry was not paying attention. He was still listing to the news broadcast.  
  
"This strange symbol was found all over the subway car. Police believe this massacre was caused by a gang. We will have more information as it comes." concluded the news reporter as he turned the control back to the newsroom. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY??" shouted Veron to the 14 year old wizard who was still staring at the screen in shock.  
  
"It's started already. I can't believe it's started already" thought the green-eyed boy as he continued to ignore his Uncle and Aunt. Harry slowly walked out of the kitchen the shouts of his relatives following him all the way to his room. His mind was full of the events of last year and what he had seen at the grave yard. One thought kept pushing its way towered the front of his mind. Plaguing him as he slowly shut the door. "This is my fault." 


	4. Daylight Woe

Chapter 4: Daylight woes..  
  
  
  
Harry groaned as he sat down in the middle of his Aunt's flower garden to tired to finish the work. After his little breakfast yesterday stunt, he had been punished by been made to stay in his room all day. Today he had been told to fix up the garden or else.   
  
  
  
  
The boy leaned back on the grass as he recalled this morning so called "conversation".   
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
" Listen up boy, yesterday morning you purposely disregarded what we told to you to do." said Uncle Vernon as everyone sat at the table.  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry if I could not finish your breakfast. I was only thinking about the darkest wizard to walk on the planet in over a hundred years. And o by the way he murdered my parents. I am sure that is not more important then your breakfast." thought Harry as picked at the miscible breakfast he was allowed to have. He looked up as he heard a snort/laughter from his whale of a cousin. They both knew what was coming.  
  
  
  
  
"Since you disobeyed us, you will be working on a list of chores. Petunia's going to make sure you do them all." practically shouted Vernon as he shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hand. The paper written on it jobs like mowing the lawn, paint the garage, pull weeds. The whole list had about a fifty things in all to do.  
  
  
  
  
" I expect all these to be done by the time. I get home," said Vernon as he arose from the table. He quickly pecked Aunt Petunia on the cheek, ruffled Dudley's hair and left the house for work.  
  
  
  
  
"Boy, get started on the those jobs right now!" spoke Aunt Petunia with a sneer as she stood by the counter.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, cousin. You had better start before Daddy gets home." said Dudily with a laugh at the thought of all the work his cousin would have to do. Harry ignored him as he arose from the table to start the list of chores.  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
  
Harry glanced up at the blue sky wishing he was at the Weasilys or at Hogworts. The green eyed boy squinted his eyes as he spotted a moving dot in the sky. The dot began to get closer until Harry could see what it was. The wizard smiled as he saw that it was his owl, Hedwig. Harry watched as his snowy owl flew closer and landed on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey girl. Did you have a good trip?" inquired Harry as he removed the two letters from the owl. Hedwig hooted in a tired sort of manner. She looked at Harry that said "Feed me." The young man sighed.  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I could give you something girl but you will have to wait until tonight to go hunting" spoke Harry to Hedwig with another sigh, thinking that if he was at The Burrow or Hogworts getting food would not be a problem. Harry stroked the snowy owl as his mind wondered to the magic world and the problems in it, namely Voldamort. Harry shuddered as he remembered the third task and what hap...Harry shook himself out of it.   
  
  
  
  
"Go girl. You might as well get some sleep." said Harry as held his arm out. With a hoot, Hedwig flew up into the sky and into the house.  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the two letters in his hand. Each were from his best friends, Ron Weasily and Hermoine Granger. Harry tore open Ron's letter first.  
  
  
  
  
Harry,  
How are doing, Mate? I hope those Muggles are not bothering you to much. Everything around here is crazy. Dad is rarely at home, there trying to get support at the Ministry. Percy is being a git. He refuse to believe that You Know Who has returned.   
  
  
  
  
Fred and George are still themselves. Would you believe it someone gave them over a thousand gallions in gold!!! Who ever did that must had been mad. Ginny and I are okay.  
  
  
  
  
Mate, I have some bad news. As it looks right now you won't be able to come over this summer at all!! Don't worry I am going to keep begging Dumbledroe and Dad to let you come.   
  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was silent as he read that last part about been able to go to the Weasilys.   
"What am I going to do?" thought Harry as he tore open Hermoines letter.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry   
How are you? Ron mailed me and told me about you not being able to go to the Burrow. Professor Dumbledore must have a reason for you staying. Speaking of staying, I decided not to go to see Victor this summer. I hope you mail me back soon.  
Hermoine  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head as Hermoine mentioned Dumbledore. Harry leaned back on the grass and closed his eyes just for minute to enjoy the breeze that had popped up.  
  
  
  
  
"A little break won't hurt." Harry mumbled to himself. After a few moments, he dozed off in the late afternoon sun.  
  
  
  
  
"BOY,WAKE UP NOW!!" shouted Vernon Dursily to his nephew. Harry jumped off the grass as soon as he heard that voice.  
  
  
  
  
Harry threw his eyes everywhere until they landed on Mr. Dursily. Harry gulped as he saw the expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Ver, Vernon" sturreded Harry as he realized he was in major trouble. "I didn't finish the list. List? My letters!" thought Harry. Harry moved his foot around until heard the crunch of paper and stepped on the letters to hide them from his Uncle.  
  
  
  
  
"We take you in, feed you and cloth you. This is the thanks we get?!?! Boy, I told you to finish that list before I got home. GO TO BED. There will be no supper for tonight." Shouted Vernon with a sneer.  
  
  
  
  
Harry could not believe it. No supper and on top of that the whole thing with breakfast this mourning. But seeing the evil gleam in Mr. Dursily eye, Harry knew better than to argue. Harry hastily picked up the letters on the grass and ran into the house. He ran passed his smirking Aunt, who was preparing dinner and his overweight cousin, who was laughing at Harry.  
  
  
  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. Harry was breathing heavily against the door. "Can this day get any worse?" said Harry as he turned to stare at his room.   
  
  
  
  
The only answer came from Hedwig who hooted at her master. Harry sighed, went to his bed and laid down for a moment. If Harry had paid attention to Hedwig, he would have noticed she was not hooting at him but something rather on the windowsill. It was a rat. A rat with a strange silver paw. The rat took a quick glance around before it ran along the gutter and down the drain pipe and into the twilight.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello everyone. First thing I want to apologize for the update promise I broke you will not believe what has been happening around here. My band did good in the finals but we did not make in the top four. I thought after band I would be able to update more but NO. The week after band finals, I had to do senior night at my high school which at the band had to perform at senior night. We had to practice for that. Sounds like it's tiring? Believe me it is!!!! Well the band performed and I thought I could get back to writing. But I gave someone the disk that I was using to right stories and bam there I am with no disk.   
I will try this time very hard to keep the updates coming. I want to thank everyone for the reviews there great and they do help me. Since I have a long weekend ahead I plan to get caught up on my stories.  
Thanks   
Fire Knight  
  
Sneak Preview for the next chapter.  
Harry jumped out of bed when he heard the boom. Hedwig was shrieking. Harry could hear the Dursily's yelling about freaks. Harry ignored this as he made his way to the window. The sight that he saw made him pale.  
  
  
  
  
Around the house were DeathEaters and in the middle was the Dark Lord Voladromt, laughing as he saw Harry's pale face. 


	5. At The Midnight Cry

Chapter 5: At The Midnight Cry  
  
"It's really beautifully out tonight," thought Harry as he looked out his window into the summer night. The 14 year old was sitting on his bed looking out the window letting the cool breeze blow into the stuff room. After the little incident in the garden, he had run into his room. Uncle Vernon had stomped up the stairs after him and actually locked in his room. That had been around five o'clock it was now almost eleven at night.  
  
"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" thought Harry as he closed the window. His stomach grumbled. Harry placed his hand on his stomach, " I am so hungry."  
  
Harry went over to the side of his bed and got down on his knees. He reached down and pried open a particular floorboard. The board squeaked. Harry paused a moment to make sure no one had awoke. But the only sound was Uncle Vernon's snoring. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The black haired boy reached into the space where the floorboard was and pulled a rucksack of candy left over from the train ride home.  
  
"I can't believe I have to hide." thought Harry as he sat on his bed to eat.  
  
When he was full, Harry put the bag back into the floor, but left the floorboard off just in case in he got hungry again.  
  
"I better do some homework so that I don't get behind. I can't believe I just thought that!" thought Harry as he went to over to his trunk to get his homework. Harry smiled as he pulled out his History of Magic book, parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. Harry remembered why he had been allowed his trunk in his room. The reason was Sirius. Sirius was a wanted wizard who had been accused of betraying Harry's parents and the death of thirteen muggles. But Sirius had been framed by man named Peter Pettirgrew, the real person who had killed those people and betrayed Harry's parents.  
  
Harry looked out the window. He had not heard from Sirius in awhile, not since the.. Harry shook his head he would not think about last year. He went over to his bed and started his essay on Great Wizards of the 15th century.  
  
  
  
After Harry had been working on his essay for almost an hour, he looked up at the clock on the bedside table. It flashed 11:46.  
  
" Phew. Time just flew." whispered Harry as he put down his school things back into his trunk. Harry glanced around the room to make sure everything was okay for the night. Seeing everything was, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Harry put his glasses on the side table and turned off the light. As Harry snuggled down into the covers, his had one last thought before sleep overcame him.  
  
"I hope I have no dreams tonight. I wish I could have one decent night's sleep," thought Harry as sleep overcame him.  
  
All was quiet in the house and on the street. This moment of peace and serenity was not to last. For when every clock on Privet Drive struck midnight something unforeseen happened.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Harry jumped out of bed when he heard the boom. Hedwig was shrieking. Harry could hear the Dursley's yelling about freaks. Harry ignored this as he made his way to the window where a strange purple and green light was pouring through. The sight that he saw made him pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Around the house were Death Eaters and in the middle was the Dark Lord Voldamort, laughing as he saw Harry's pale face. Voldamort and the Death Eaters had their wands out and were pointing at strange bubbles that completely surround the Dursilys house.  
  
  
  
"Well, Potter. I see you did not expect to see us so soon," shouted Voldamort to the still shocked Harry. Some of the Death Eaters laughed at Harry's expression. "Nothing to say? I hope you have more to say as soon as we get rid of this shield. Continue." Said Voldamort to the Death Eaters.  
  
The Death Eaters raised their wands and all together spoke a curse.  
  
"Confringo" shouted the Death Eaters. Harry widened even more as he saw the golden shield around the house grow a little bit darker.  
  
"Crap," said Harry turning away from the window to his trunk. Harry kicked it opened and pulled out his wand.  
  
"What I am going to do?" thought Harry as opened his bedroom door; he tried to walk into the hallway but was blocked by Vernon Dursilys. Harry could see Petunia and Dudley cowering in the doorway of the other bedroom.  
  
"BOY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!? YOU'RE DOING THAT ABNORMATLITY OF YOURS!" Shouted Mr. Dursley to a dumb struck Harry. Vernon contained to rant before Harry shouted back at him.  
  
"Listen hear, you muggle. The wizard who killed my parents is trying to get into this house. If you want your family to live, you will do as I say. Unless you want to end up dead," shouted Harry to his Uncle. At his announcement, the Dursilys had gone white.  
  
Vernon nodded his head quickly.  
  
"Good. Take your family and go to your bedroom. Barricade the door and hope that someone comes to save us," said Harry as he went down the stairs to the living room.  
  
As Harry stepped into the living room, he heard the sound of a door slamming shut and the sound of scraping. The living room was bathed in pale gold color that poured in from the windows. Harry took a deep breath and went to the middle of living room and waited for a murder.  
  
Harry looked at the windows. The light had started to grow dimmer and dimmer until it went out. The raven-haired boy went and hid behind the couch.  
  
"As good it will do me if they started thrown curses." thought Harry as he looked at the front door. Time seamed to slow down.  
  
"Open the door, Snape." spoke the Dark Lord outside the front door.  
  
Harry froze when he heard that. "Snape?!? But." Harry's thoughts trailed off as he remembered that last year he had found that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. "He can't help. If he does his cover will be blown" thought Harry as he heard the Hogworts Potion Master used the Alohamora charm to open the door.  
  
Harry raised his wand. With the door opened, four people stepped inside. Three of the Death Eaters had their hoods up but Harry knew that Snape was one of them. The fourth man was none other then the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"My Lord, shall we start the search?" asked one of men; Harry recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a Dark Wizard and from what Harry understood Voldamorts second in command. Harry's face went colder as he thought about what Malfoy senior had did to Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, back in Harry's second year. Lucius had slipped the cursed diary of Tom Riddle, Lord Voldamort, into Ginny's school things. Harry had found out later that Riddle had been draining Ginny of her life force to make his memory locked in the diary alive.  
  
Harry drew deep breath to steady his nerves. "Calm down, Potter. If you don't your going to end up dead," thought Harry as he steady his anger and nerves. The raven-haired boy strained to hear what the men were saying.  
  
"Yes, Lucius. Search the house, but be quick about. Wormtail, Snape search the upstairs. If you find those muggle relatives of Harry's kill them. Find Potter and be quick about it. The Ministry of Magic will be here soon!" ordered Voldamort as his eyes looked around the downstairs with a sneer on his face.  
  
Harry froze when he heard the name Wormtail. Wormtail, the man who had killed over ten muggles, the man who framed it on his Godfather Sirius. The man who had betrayed his parents to the Dark wizard, Voldamort. Harry quickly thought up a plan when he had heard that Voldamort had told three of the men to kill.  
  
"I have to stall them until help comes. I hope I can hold out that lone," thought Harry as he raised his wand to cast the first curse that came to his mind. "STUPHY" shouted Harry pointing wildly at the front door. The Dark Lord and his followers were taking by surprise, but quick reflexes saved them from being stunned. All four men jumped out the door as fast as they could.  
  
Harry smiled as he heard the shouts of Lord Voldamort from outside of the house.  
  
"You fools!! Why was not someone of you watching?" shouted Voldamort to the Death Eaters. "ANSWER ME!!"  
  
"My.. My Lord, we" said a voice that was unmistakable Peter Peittgrew. Wormtail never finished that thought.  
  
"Silence. For your mistake, you will be punished," said the Dark Lord without mercy. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry sat stone still as he listened to the sounds of a man being tortured. Harry went pale as he remembered the pain of being under the Crucio Curse.  
  
"I don't even wish that on Wormtail. NO body deserves that." thought Harry as he stood up from behind the couch. Harry stood as he listened for more screams but there was none only the sound of someone crying very loudly. Harry listened for anything but there was nothing.  
  
Suddenly the door and the front window were blowing in. Harry cried out as pieces of glass and wood poured over him. Wizard dressed in black cloaks poured into the house. Harry had no time to react as he was caught. Two wizards held his arms and a third pried his wand out of his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Potter, such a warm welcome you have give us" spoke Voldamort as he stepped into the house through the door he had just exited a few minutes ago. Harry raised his head and glared at Voldamort. This was the man that had caused all his pain.  
  
Something moved behind Voldamort in the runes of what used to be the Dursleys front wall. A street lamp flashed a little light on a black cloak.  
  
"Must be the rest of the Death Eaters," thought Harry as his gaze returned to the others in the room. Voldamort was walking towered Harry flanked by a Death Eater on each side. Death Eaters were positioned by the front door, the stairs and the kitchen doorway. Harry looked at the man holding his wand. He was not wearing his hood all the way down, the man stepped aside to let the Dark Lord a closer look at the boy, the boy recognized him. It was Snape.  
  
Harry locked eyes with his Potions Professor. Professor Snape moved his eyebrows in way of letting Harry that he was not alone. Harry sighed at this maybe he was not alone.  
  
"Not talking are we Potter?" asked Voldamort as he stepped closer to Harry. He signaled for his Death Eaters to step aside. The Death Eaters let him drop to the floor in heap. Harry gasped and reached for his scar.  
  
"Why now? Why now?" thought Harry as his scare was hurting so bad that it felt like twenty dragons were stomping in his head. This did not go unnoticed by Voldamort or his Death Eaters.  
  
"Having a problem, Potter?" sneered the Death Eater on the right of the Dark Lord. It was Malfoy. The Dark Lord quickly turned around and glared at him. Lucius quieted.  
  
"You're wondering why your scar just started to hurt. The answer is quiet simply. You see, though my Death Eaters and I were able to get through the shield around your home. There is still quiet a lot of protection around your home, it's just designed to work against people all ready in your home. The wards actually kept you from pain." stated Voldamort with a evil smile, as if he (AN:I just hit 2000 words for this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Back To the story.) was explain something very simple.  
  
"Thank you for explaining that, Tom" said Harry with a smile from the floor. Voldamort eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Do not call me that, boy," shouted Voldamort with anger. Voldamort with drew his wand. He then spoke in a quiet voice that sent chills down Harry's back. "Now, Mr. Potter I believe it is time to say good-bye."  
  
With that, Voldamort raised his wand about to cure the Boy-Who-Lived. Unseen by all expect for Harry, Severus Snape had raised Harry's wand and was going to curse The Dark Lord. But he stopped before anyone could see when something amazing happened.  
  
Voldamort stopped.  
  
"Before I kill you, would you answer me a question?" inquired the Dark Lord in a surprising polite voice.  
  
"What?" answered Harry hesitantly. The other Death Eaters listened what their master was about to say.  
  
"I was wondering who would you like to join you first in the afterlife." spoke Voldamort. Harry gasped and the Death Eaters expect one laughed. " Perhaps the Weasleys. Hmm. What's that boys name, Lucius?  
  
"Ron, My lord." spoke Mr. Malfoy with a laugh. Harry glared at the blond headed man. Who just smirked at him. This sent Harry into a scowl, which caused the Death Eaters to laugh, and even a small laugh from Voldamort. No noticed that something in Harry was changing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Snape was biting his tongue to keep from doing anything. He had to wait until help arrived.  
  
"Where is the Order?" thought Severus as he looked outside. When he heard the laughing he looked at the Death Eaters and scowled. He was about to look back outside when he noticed something in Potters eyes.  
  
"What.." Snape never finished that thought as he saw lighting run across Harry's dark emerald eyes.  
  
Severus was monetarily dazed but he quickly recovered and looked to see if anyone had seen. No one had they were to busy laughing at the boy.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin was that?" wondered Snape as his thoughts turned back to the scene before him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Harry Potter was furious.  
  
"How dare he. That, That monster." Thought Harry as he glared at the Dark Lord. Harry winced as his scar flared in pain. This did not go unnoticed by Voldamort. The Dark Lord smiled and spoke again.  
  
"Perhaps I should go after that mud blood girl. What's her name again?" inquired Voldamort.  
  
"Hermione Granger, My Lord." spoke Lucius with a sneer.  
  
Harry had an enough.  
  
"NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY FRIENDS!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" shouted Harry. Harry's normal bright emerald eyes had turned a dark jade color. This caused the Death Eaters to laugh unafraid at what a mere fourteen-year- old boy could do.  
  
"Dare? I dare anything and anyone, Mr. Potter. Perhaps I won't attack them after all." said Voldamort. When he said this everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Harry not believing what he had heard. Voldamort could not have said that, could he?  
  
"No, perhaps I will just attack their family's." stated Voldamort with a laugh. The Death Eaters laughed while Harry became even more furious. "Perhaps I will attack that mudbloods family. Or I could attack Arthur's family. How many are there now?"  
  
"Too many, My Lord." stated a Death Eater that been quite through the whole ordeal.  
  
"Your right, Avery." spoke Voldamort looking from Avery to Harry. "Perhaps I should start killing them first. The children? Who should go first the oldest, your best friend, or perhaps the youngest, Ginny."  
  
At the mention of Ginny's name, Harry looked up surprised.  
  
"How did you know about her?" stammered Harry through the pain his scar was causing. At this Voldamorts crimson eyes glittered.  
  
"It's very simple. When Miss. Weasley opened my diary, it formed a temporary link between the diary and her. The link was destroyed when you destroyed it but not before allowing the whole experience to be transferred to my wandering spirit." said Voldamort. Then he grinned as if he was struck by the greatest idea in the world. "Perhaps I will start with her. Sort of renew our old friendship."  
  
Voldamort and the Death Eaters laughed at the expression on Harry's face.  
  
"No, not Ginny." thought and prayed Harry Potter. "No her. Not my Ginny. My Ginny, when did she become my Ginny."  
  
"Yes. I believe that's what I will do first. So it is time for us to part. Mr. Potter, I wish I could say it's been a pleasure but we both know that would be lie. No one here to save you this time." spoke Voldamort as he raised his wand.  
  
"No. No. I want let you hurt her. I want let you hurt her or my family." thought Harry as his anger mounted. He turned his gaze to Voldamort and for once in his whole life, Voldamort stopped.  
  
Voldamort gasped and stepped back. The Death Eaters looked at their master and then looked at Harry. What they saw made them move back. Harry's eyes were hard and cold. Lighting was running across them in all directions.  
  
"I want allow you to hurt anyone," stated the Boy-Who-Lived as he slowly arose off the floor to hover in the air three feet off the ground. "I won't ALLOW IT!!"  
  
The ravened haired boy threw his arms and what happened would be remembered for a long time. Lighting poured out of his hands and arms striking everything and everyone. Death Eaters screamed as the lighting traveled across their bodies leaving smoldering robes and flesh. The worst one hit was Voldamort himself who was almost on the floor from the onslaught of magic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Severus Snape stood dumb struck at what he was seeing.  
  
"How is it possible? He has so much power and he is only fourteen!" thought Snape as he saw a lighting bolt speed straight towered him. Severus closed his eyes prepared for the impact but there was none. Snape opened his eyes, looked down and gasped. Lighting was running across his chest but it was not hurting in any way. Snape looked back up at Harry. The blue lighting was still pouring out him like a river and his head was still throwing back.  
  
"He must know I am not really a Death Eater, but I had best play along so no suspects anything." thought Snape as griped his chest in a act of pain. After been put through some many Crucio curses, Snape had learned to act out pain. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
While everyone was caught up in a storm of lighting, one person in the center was having a vision. Harry was experiencing the same dream he had for the past few days. He was flying through the air, and then he was flying to Hogworts. The creature that blocked the moon was there and suddenly he was in the Great Hall facing the same five people. Expect they were if it was possibly smiling wider. The middleman in the blue robe stood and applauded. The rest stood and did the same. The man in the red robe came closer to Harry. And the applause stopped. The man in the red robe spoke.  
  
"Awake, my heir. Use thy gift but do not remember this night until you are ready." said the man and placed his hand on Harry's head. Harry felt something push on his mind. He was suddenly thrown back into the real world.  
  
Harry gazed around the room at the Death Eaters who were being electrocuted. Harry felt something press on his mind that he did not have long to act.  
  
"I don't what it is but if I am going to something I have to do it now," thought Harry as he lowered his arms to his side. The lighting stopped and he was lowered to the floor. Everyone gazed at him and he returned that without fear. Harry noticed that his scar was not hurting anymore.  
  
"How did you do that?" demanded Voldamort, as he stood straight without fear. The Death Eaters were trying to decide if they should run and face their master's anger or Harry Potters.  
  
"That's the question you should be asking," said Harry with an evil glint in his eye which made everyone but Voldamort head towered the door. " The question you should be asking is where you will live to see another day."  
  
Voldamorts eyes went wide.  
  
"Retreat!!" shouted the Dark Lord but it was to late. Harry took a deep breath and screamed. The scream was like a banshees scream only the wind was blowing hard enough for the broken bits of wood, furniture, and small knickknacks to blow around the room and out the door. The Death Eaters, along with their master were disapparating as soon as they could.  
  
Harry stopped screaming but he could not stop what happened next. The minute he stopped. He griped his forehead to stop the room from spinning but it would not. Harry moaned from the nausea and pain.  
  
"Please stop." whispered Harry as he surrendered to the darkness. The darkness welcomed him and held him in a lovers embrace. But it did not stop the whispering he heard. Harry struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"Professor! Look he's coming around," said a voice that Harry could not recognize. Harry forced his eyes open and he gazed into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Harry started to explain what had happened but the Headmaster put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, my boy. You can explain everything later. You need to get some rest." spoke the old wizard kindly.  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes sinking back into the darkness of sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Chapter 5 is through!!!! I have been working on this chapter for along time. It is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for any store. So please review it!!!!!! The next chapter I am starting tomorrow and should be done by early next week or sooner with Thanksgiving at the end of this week. With no school, I may get it done sooner. The Heir of Greats next chapter I am still working on it and it may be out tomorrow but I do not know. The next chapter that I posted is not really a chapter but an article from the Daily Prophet the next morning after these events occurred. I suggest you read it; it may give a clue to what going to happen no promises though. Once more I encourage you to PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY STORE. If you have any questions about any of my stories, leave a review about and I will try to answer it in the next chapter. Thanks.  
  
Fire Knight. 


	6. Song of the Bluebird

DAILY PROPHET  
  
THE BOY-WHO-LIVED ATTACKED!!  
  
BY RITA SKEETER  
  
  
  
Tragedy has once again struck the boy named Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, the only know survivor of the killing curse, was brutally attacked last night by unknown assailants. Mr. Potter was spending the summer at the residence of his muggle relatives when unknown forces were able to break through the protection wards around the house and the street. Mr. Potter ordered his relatives to hide while he held off the attackers until help arrived.  
  
  
  
It is still not know but he was able to hold them off long enough until help arrived. Help arrived in the form of Ministry officials and The Order of the Phoenix. When help arrived, the attackers fled the scene of the crime. The only thing left behind was the Dark Mark, which was shot into the air. Mr. Potter, unconscious due to a factor that this reporter does not know about, was immediately taking away to unknown destination by Ablus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogworts, to receive medical care. Mr. Potter's relatives were found to be found unharmed. They only wished for their property to fixed and left alone.  
  
What does this attack mean? Could You-Know-Who be back? Or is this merely, a stunt pulled by Death Eaters? What ever the case, this reporter and the whole magical world wish Mr. Potter a speedy recover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Don't forget to read the real new chapter. At the Midnight Cry is the new chapter. Please read and review it. Also tell me how you like this Daily Prophet article.Thanks  
  
Fire Knight 


	7. Summer Plans

Chapter 6: Summer Dreams  
  
Thanks everyone for the great reviews. The next Chapter for the Heir of Greats is almost ready. I have also started another story that I will be posting soon just to see if any one likes it. It's called The Mage. I may keep writing on it or not depends on the reviews. Anyway, it's nearly Christmas. So I decided to dedicate this chapter to a teacher at my school who has helped me with my computer woes. Here is your Christmas present, Mrs.J!!! Hope you like it, from your demons of second block.  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone. ============================================================================ ======================================  
  
  
  
Through the inky blackness, Harry Potter could hear voices talking. Ignore the exhaustion that still swept him, he tried to force open his eyes.  
  
"He's waking up." spoke a voice that sounded as if the owner of the voice would put up with no nonsense. Harry opened his eyes but could not make any of the objects in front of him. He reached for his glasses.  
  
  
  
"Could someone please hand me my glasses?" asked Harry with a scratch whisper, as if he had not talked in awhile. An unknown hand handed him his glasses. He put them and gazed around the last room he expected to be in. It was the Hogwarts Medical Wing. Harry's looked at the people in the room. In the room were his two best friends in the whole world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other occupants were Mrs. Weasley, the mother of Ron and practically a mother to Harry too. Also in the room were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" yelled Ron and Hermione as they dove at once to give their friend a hug. Harry gasped when he felt them tackle them but returned nonetheless. The adults in the room smiled.  
  
  
  
"We thought we had lost you there for minute, Harry" said Ron as he quickly let go of his friend to resume a more manly position. Hermione was the next to let go.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione as she let go of Harry only to be replaced by a crying Mrs. Weasley. Harry had always enjoyed Molly Weasley's hugs. He always thought that's what his mother's hugs would feel like.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right, dear? You have been through a lot." Inquired Mrs. Weasley as she let go of Harry to check him over for injuries. Harry just smiled at the antics on around him. He was finally at home, Hogwarts and he was with some of the people he counted as family.  
  
  
  
"Then why does it feel as if something is missing." Thought Harry as he started to sit up in my bed.  
  
  
  
"I am fine you, guys." Replied Harry with a smile. "But what am I doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at him. Harry squirmed under their glare.  
  
  
  
"What is the last thing you remember Harry?" inquired Professor McGonaggel.  
  
  
  
Harry stared at for a minute. In all his time at Hogwarts, this is the first time she had ever called him Harry. Harry shook it off as he tried to remember what had happened. Suddenly it all came back to him. The Death Eaters and Voldamort attacking Privet Drive at midnight.  
  
  
  
" I remember. Voldamort" started Harry ignore the flinch that came from everyone expect for Dumbledore when that name was mentioned. " And the Death Eaters came and attacked the Dursleys house. They broke through some kind of shield around the house. Voldamort and some of the Death Eaters came into the house, but I was able to get them out the first time. But the second time I wasn't able to. They came in and held me down while they talked about what they were going do to you guys. Voldamort then started to threaten." Harry stopped speaking and blushed as he remembered whom, Voldamort had threatened. Harry had hoped that no would notice but they all did.  
  
  
  
"So Harry who did Voldamort threaten?" inquired Professor Dumbledore, "It must had been someone special by the look on your face."  
  
  
  
"Professor, I don't remember." lied Harry looking away from the man he had respected every since he had come to the wizerding world. Harry turned his head back to the others. He noticed that they were curious too but had not said anything.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry sir but I cannot remember anymore." Said Harry telling the truth. The Headmaster nodded.  
  
  
  
"If you do remember anything please come straight to me at once." Said Dumbledore with a little force. Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
"It's all right Harry. Maybe you will remember soon." Said Hermione as she sat down Harry's bed. Harry smiled but then he remembered the letter he had received from her.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Bulgaria." Said Harry looking at one of his best friends.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked back at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded her head.  
  
  
  
"You see, Harry. It was supposed to be a surprise. I never went. I went home for a few days then I went to the Burrow." Said Hermione. Ron joined his friends.  
  
  
  
"Yea, Harry. Professor Dumbledore was going to let you come over for the entire summer. Hermione and I were going to come and get you the next day before all this You-Know-Who messy started up." finished Ron sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Thanks you guys. And you too, Mrs. Weasley." Replied Harry with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Well, Harry. Molly and I have talked it over. You can still go to the Burrow if you still want to you go." Said Dumbledore looking at Harry with a smile, who was nodding his head rapidly. "Very well. But I am afraid you will have to stay here at Hogwarts until the news of this attack has calmed down some. I say two weeks should be enough."  
  
  
  
Harry could not believe it he was going to get to go to the Burrow. Harry was filled with joy but the consistent threat of attack made his happiness goes down a little.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for having me over." Said Harry to the older red head.  
  
"Think nothing it, dear. O'my goodness. I hate to do this but Ron, Hermione we have to go. It's nearly time for everyone to be back at the Burrow." Said Mrs. Weasley with a small sigh.  
  
  
  
"Will see you soon, Harry." Said Ron with a pat on Harry's back.  
  
  
  
"Stay out of trouble." Said Hermione giving Harry a quick hug. Mrs. Weasley was next and Harry nearly passed out from the hug. They all waved as they exited the room followed by Professor McGonggall who had promised to come back and see Harry, which was not like her at all. Now it was just Professor Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
  
  
"You may ask your question, Harry." Said Dumbledore from the seat nearest to the bed. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Where is Sirius? I thought he would be here." asked Harry with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"He wanted to be and he will be tomorrow. He was at Professor Lupins when the attack happened and could not get here." Replied Dumbledore. Harry nodded and asked his next question the one that he did not want the others to hear.  
  
  
  
"What happened last night? How did Voldamort find and why did he back retreat?" asked Harry in a rush.  
  
  
  
"I am not sure how he found you, Harry. I have people looking into it but it maybe awhile before we know anything at all. As for the next one, I cannot say. It is best you do not know now." Said Dumbledore but before Harry could reply some came into the Medial Wing.  
  
  
  
"Ah. There you are, Albus." Said the woman coming to stand next to the bed. She was not very old in her late twenties at the most. Her hair reach down to her shoulders and was a mixture of blond and dark blond. She was wearing some unusually clothing for a witch. She had on a dark forest green sweater over a white shirt and was wearing a pair of blue jeans.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Abrella." Said Dumbledore rising to go.  
  
"How are you doing, Harry." Asked Abrella. Harry started at her for a minute trying to place her.  
  
  
  
"I sorry but have we met before." Inquired Harry politely. Abrella and Dumbledore glanced at each other and chuckled.  
  
  
  
"I should say you do, Harry" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "This is Abrella Figg. But you probably know her better as you old neighbor, Mrs. Figg."  
  
  
  
Harry eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
That the end of this chapter. The next one should be done in a few days and I should have the next chapter of the Heir up soon. Merry Christmas. Fire Knight. 


	8. Angel of Fire

Chapter 7: Angel of Fire  
  
Harry could not believe what he had heard. This young woman could not be the old woman who had babysat him years ago. It could not be her. Harry voiced his thought as soon as he could speak.   
  
"You can't be her! She was at least in her 60's. You look don't look like your over the 25." practically shouted Harry to the woman who had clamed to be Arbellia Figg.   
  
Arbellia and Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this.   
  
"Oh, I am who I say I am and thank you for the compliment. I am really 26. You see, Harry, I used a powerful masking charm to hide my true appearance." replied Mrs. Figg with a smile. Harry could only stare at her. He turned to Dumbledore to confirm what she had said.  
  
"It's true, Harry. Arbellia has been living close to you so that she could protect you. Remember at the end of last year, when I asked Sirius to get the old crowd together. Abrella was one of them," said Albus standing up to go to see what had brought the witch to the hospital ward. Thou, neither noticed Abrelia's eyes went angry for a moment at the mention of Sirius Blacks name.   
  
Harry nodded but a funny look passed over Harry's eyes as had listened to the Headmasters explanation.   
  
"What do you mean by protect?" inquired Harry switching between looking at both of them. Abrella looked at Dumbledore for confirmation before she answered, Dumbledore merely nodded.   
  
"As you know, Harry. You stopped You-Know-Who and that made a lot of his supporters mad. Over the years there have been quiet a few incidents involving Death Eaters trying to get you. I have stopped everyone expect the one that happened last night." said Abrella as she looked at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "I should thank her," thought Harry as he looked at the woman who had been guarding for many years. " She's probably giving up a lot for me."  
  
"Mrs. Figg, I just wanted, to well, say thanks for protecting me. It must have been a lot of trouble on your part to protect me." said Harry  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled as she got and gave Harry a hug. Harry jumped at this but expected it none the less.   
  
"It was no trouble at all. No trouble at all. Now, you get some sleep. I have to talk to the headmaster about a little project." replied Abrella as she went to the door where the headmaster was.  
  
"Will have to talk later, okay Harry?" spoke Miss. Figg  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Figg." replied Harry.   
  
Abrelia looked at him funny before giving him a smile.   
  
"Harry, it's either Miss.Figg or Abrelia. I hope you will call me Abrelia." asked Abrelia, " I was never married."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Harry suddenly yawned and shook his head from the weariness' that had come over him.   
  
"I'll see you later, Harry. Get some rest." spoke Dumbledore before heading out of the Hospital Wing followed by Mrs. Abrella Figg, who gave Harry a smile and a wave..   
  
Harry sat in his bed for a few minutes pondering over what had happened over the past two days alone.   
  
"First, Voldamort then I find out about Mrs. Figgs. This year keeps getting more interesting." thought Harry as he went over the conversations he had heard. When the one about the mysterious person who Harry had been thinking about came up in his mind. Ginny. Her name struck Harry like a thunderbolt.  
  
"What going on. I can't have a crush on her. She's Ron's little sister. I cannot go out with her and I cannot forget what she did for me either." thought Harry as his mind wondered back to the last few days of term last year.  
  
Flashback.   
  
(Two nights after the third task.)  
  
Harry sighed as he gazed into the common rooms fire. It had been two days since the third task. And the guilt still bothered him but he was learning to bottle in so that no one would notice. Harry did not want pity, but he knew he would get if he talked about what had happened. That thought plunged back into dark memories.   
  
Harry gripped his head and shook it hard.   
  
"I will not think about it!! It was not my fault. Everybody said it was not my fault," thought Harry as tried to hold back the tears. "Then why does it feel as if I should be dead?"  
  
Harry was so plagued with his thoughts that he did not hear the person who had creped up on him. A hand reached out and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry gasped, turned quickly to face an appoint only to come to face Ginny Weasley.   
  
"Ginny! Please don't do that." gasped Harry as he sat back down in front of the fire.   
  
Ginny just smiled down at him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Ginny-watching Harry stare into the fire. Harry looked up at her and shook his head.  
  
"Sure, if you want." said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. Ginny smiled and sat down across from him starring into the fire just as Harry was doing.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny and noticed something. She had changed at some point. No longer was she a little girl but a young woman. She had grown taller and filled out to be curvy in the right places. But the thing that made Harry really notice her beauty was her hair. The firelight had caught in its gaze making it glow with different colors of gold and red.   
  
"She is pretty with the firelight gleaming off her hair. It makes it look like it's pure fire." thought Harry looking at Ginny with curious eyes. "Why did I think that? She's Ron's little sister! I cannot have a crush on her! Can I?"   
  
When Harry's mind was racing with thoughts of Ginny, Ginny herself had turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived.   
  
"O, Harry. I wish you could just have a normal school year. You don't deserve this. I wish you let me help you in someway even if it's just talking to me."  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny looking into Harry's emerald eyes as he raised his head up. Why are you up at this hour?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" asked Harry.  
  
"The same. The past few days have been rough on everybody especially you." spoke Ginny quietly.  
  
Harry looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about Ginny. Why don't you go back to bed if that's all you want to know." thought Harry angrily. That anger went away quickly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulders. He looked up into Ginny's dark, phantom less eyes.   
  
"Harry, I see by the look in your eyes that you think the only reason I came to sit down here is so that you could talk about the third task. Well, I don't wont to know. Sure I am curious but if you don't want to tell me fine. I am worried about you, Harry. I am not asking you to talk to me right now but if you ever need someone to talk too, well you know I am just one floor down." finished Ginny in a rush and smile.   
  
Harry just looked at her. "She wants to know but only if I want to tell her." thought Harry feeling ashamed at two things. One at his earlier thoughts and the second that he had never gotten to know Ginny that well. Somehow being with Ginny had made him feel better in a few short minutes then the last two days had with everyone else in the castle.   
  
Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up.  
  
"Thanks, Gin." said Harry turning to go back to bed.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" asked Ginny looking at Harry. Harry turned around   
  
and smiled at her. It took Ginny's breath away at the difference on his face when he smiled.   
  
"Bed. I suddenly feel very sleepy. It's time for all little boys to be in bed," said Harry.  
  
"I thought it was all good little boys should be in bed." spoke Ginny preparing to go back to bed.   
  
"Who said I was good?" said Harry with a smirk climbing back to his dormitory.   
  
"I can't believe that he said!" thought Ginny completely surprised by what Harry had said. " It was almost if he was flirting?"  
  
Ginny sighed and went to her own dormitory.  
  
Harry was in his bed blushing at what he had said earlier to Ginny.  
  
"I can't believe I said that! Was I flirting with her?" thought Harry as he drifted off to sleep his dreams not filed with the third task but of a certain red head.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That was one of the last few night I slept the whole night through," thought Harry as he tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed. "I will be glad when Sirius arrives. I need someone to talk to about this." Harry's eyes slowly closed as his mind left from the pleasant thoughts to his nightmares. Nightmares of Voldamorts return and the death of Cedric Diggory.  
  
AN:  
  
It been two years since I last updated but I just lost interest in writing but I do plan on finishing my stories, maybe start a few new ones. I am out of high school and in college so I should be able to write more. I also plan to write some fan fiction that will not be completely Harry Potter so please read it. Thanks for the reviews from everyone.   
  
Fire Knight  
  
==================================================================================================================== 


End file.
